Archangel
ARCHANGEL, previously known in the '00' age as Celestial Being, is a military force stationed on E20, a colony created after the destruction of Earth, and founded under the name 'ESF' (Earth Sphere Federation), responsible for the protection of humankind. They are responsible for the GUNDAM Project, also known as 'Project G', which involved the creation of heavily armored humanoid mechs, as well as CORE, which creates UGs ( Unmanned Gears ) History When it first started, Celestial Being worked with the US Military, providing superior technology, and modifying conventional weapons to be more efficiant in combat, as well as augmentations to humanity to make them deadlier in combat, such as embedded Combat HUDs linked to their weapon arm ( The arm they normally use their weapons with ). Celestial Being operated in secretcy, until Russia caught onto the developers of the US's weaponry. The Russians soon initiated a plan to get ahold of US weaponry, and began to produce replicas of the technology under the name ZEON. This led to the downfall of the US, but the uprising of ARCHANGEL, a underground militia force deticated to beating back ZEON, and the Russian Military forces. Using both existing technology, and Celestial Being's technology, Project G was founded, and gave way to a new generation of heavily armored soldiers and Mobile Suits, which came to be known as GUNDAMs as they evolved. Due to this advancement in technology, The Human United Republic approached the founder of ARCHANGEL, and proposed a military contract to them as their official military/weapons research branch. The former agreed, and, with funding from HUR, ARCHANGEL started to create more powerful weaponry, now that their resources expanded considerably, allowing them more possibilities. Project G ''GUNDAM'' GUNDAMs are the main force of ARCHANGEL - Giant Mechas that evolved past the limitation of conventional machines. Known for their speed, reflexes, and their combination of swordplay, and rifle handling, these mechas became the main weapon for heavy assaults, piloted by those who were deemed worthy to operate them. GUNDAMs are mstly recognizable by the mainstream RX series, known as White GUNDAM. The RX series are given to both new and old pilots, starting with the basic RX-78, to the RX-9901-DX 'Double X GUNDAM'. However, while the RX series is normally used, elite pilots are given specialized GUNDAM units based on their fighting style, or preferences. For example, the XXXG-01D2, dubbed 'Deathscythe' was assigned to one pilot for his ruthlessness in combat, and lack of mercy. Fitting, since the XXXG-01D2 was built in the design of a dark angel. Rx-78-2.jpg|Concept art of RX-78 Rx-78xx.jpg|Concept art of RX-98xx Gx-9901-dx2.jpg|Concept art of Double-X Xxxg-01d2.gif|XXXG-01D2 'Deathscythe' ''GunCannon'' GunCannons, similar in build to the GUNDAM units, are GUNDAMs that do not rely on the standard melee/range balance that typical GUNDAMs employ. Instead, they are full ranged, using heavy weapons to attack. They are slow, due to the weight of the weapons equipped, and their armor, while mostly impenetreble, is not as hard, and can be penentrated if high explosive rounds are used in heavy rifles. Because of this, GunCannons were given support roles, rather than direct attack roles. Because of this, most newer GunCannon models, such as the RX-77-4, are equipped with artillery cannons to attack at long range, while some are used as sniper units. Rx-77-4-msv.jpg|Standard GunCannon unit 300px-Gundam_Heavyarms_Kai_CustomW0.jpg|GunCannon HEAVYARM unit ( Attempted GUNDAM/GunCannon hybrid ) ''G-Tank'' G-Tanks are fully-converted GUNDAMS that rely on even heavier weaponry to take down targets. In this series, RX units are absent, but in their place are RTX units, the main unit being the RTX-440. G-Tank armor is adaptable to the weight of the heavier weapons that GunCannons cannot use, but because of this, can be destroyed by small arms fire equipped with armor-penentrating bullets or high-explosive rounds. Because of this, they are offered a role alongside GunCannons, usually to deal with ill-equipped ZEON forces, and cover fire to protect GunCannons that could be destroyed by enemies that the GunCannon pilots missed. Project CORE Thanks to the contributions of 'OMNI '( 'O'ppose 'M'ilitancy and 'N'eutralize 'I'nvasion ), the use of US drones and mechanics have also sprouted a sup-division within ARCHANGEL called Project CORE. This project was founded for the purpose of eliminating human combatants from combat completely by creating Unmanned Gears. In it's current state, UGs are primarily used as scouts and against standard ZEON forces, and sometimes, other UGs. However, they are far off from adapting the technology to Project G. GUNDAMs, GunCannon and G-Tanks require the reflexes of a human operator, and, while AIs are efficiant and can make split-second decisions, it has not evolved to a point where Unmanned GUNDAMs can be created - many tries have led to test GUNDAMs becoming more inefficiant and mking errors, due to the complexity of the machines, and the requirement of a human operator. UGs are primarily AI-controlled drones that are used in small-scale combat and scouting. They are equipped with standard-issue ballistic weaponry, and in some caes, energy-based weaponry. Just like with Project G, there are different kinds of UGs, but unlike them, they all serve the same purpose, since most weaponry is of equal calibre, some are heavy, some are light. The different types have different advantages, however - Scout-class are fast and nimble, using light weaponry for hit-and-runs, and a quick scan of the area, sometimes aided by UAVs provided by OMNI. Assault-classes are similar to human-sized GUNDAMs, except they cannot use blades, and can only weild conventional human weaponry, as their chassis do not support heavy weaponry. Tank-classes are given integrated weaponry found on a standard tank, and are built for rough terrain, where other UGs would not be able to traverse properly.